


Хаос

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Божественный кайлакс [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Бог Хаоса!Кайло Рен, Бог порядка!Хакс, Век Великих Кровавых Игр, Век Великих Кровавых Игр!AU, Кроссовер со своим же ориджем, Ни о чем не жалею, божественное AU, божественный кайлакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Хакс терпеть мир Кайло не может: там шумно, темно и гадко. Но руки любовника обнимают так тепло и нужно, что можно, пожалуй, потерпеть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вот это - кроссовер с моим собственным ориджем (да, и такое бывает). Оридж называется "Век Великих Кровавых Игр", но сейчас вы его не найдете. Я в какой-то момент пришла к выводу, что нужно полностью его переписать. 
> 
> Нужно еще кратенько пояснить, что такое Век Великих Кровавых Игр, собсна. По сути, это война богов за высшую власть. Те из Высших, кто участвовать не очень-то хочет или те, на чьих силах стоит мироздание (как в случае Кайло и Хакса), просто убивают себя. После Игр умершие каким-либо образом Высшие воскресают. Это если вообще не вдаваться в подробности, историю, специфику, но вот основная суть, а так там еще куча нюансов и прочего. Ну вот примите это.
> 
> Написано это было еще летом, наверное, того года. Примерно так.

В Цитадели Хаоса нет места тишине. Хакс не любит это место. Тут всегда что-то грохочет, за тучами почти никогда не видно солнца, а молнии устраивают светопреставление каждое мгновение. Часто начинает хлестать дождь, ветер рвет деревья в клочья.

Но самое страшное в Цитадели — это небо.

Хакс знает, что такое гроза в горах. Там громыхает так сильно и громко, что закладывает уши.

В обители Кайло Рена небо издает эти звуки почти постоянно и намного громче. Здесь оно не просто гремит, оно рыдает так, будто бьется в постоянной истеричной агонии. Это страшно даже для Бога. Даже для Хакса. Он знает, что ничто в этом мире не навредит ему, но какой-то иррациональный страх гложет душу каждый раз, как он оказывается здесь.

Кайло здесь в родной стихии. Он улыбается, и молнии освещают его лицо, а потом снова на несколько мгновений погружают спальню во мрак. Тучи чернее ночи, и Хакс не может сказать, светит ли за ними солнце или нет. Он даже не может сказать, есть ли тут солнце вообще.

У Кайло горячие руки, они держат очень крепко, это даже немного успокаивает. Хакс никогда в этом не признается, но ради этих объятий, он готов и потерпеть. Но когда вслед за молнией почти сразу же прямо наверху, над их головами громыхает так сильно, что ушам становится больно, Хакс неосознанно содрогается. Спальня у Кайло на самом верхнем этаже его высокого замка, под самой крышей, из нее ведет небольшая винтовая лестница на верхний балкон. Дождь отбивает дробь по камню, ветер свистит за окнами, чье стекло кажется непозволительно тонким.

Хакс морщится, когда снова слышит шум.

Он устает от этого очень быстро. Ему нужна тишина, чтобы сосредоточиться. У него никак не выходит сориентироваться, а Кайло, хитрец, только рад этому.

— Ты что, боишься? — он хмыкает весело, а Хакс только морщится опять и пытается зарыться в одеяло поглубже.

— Нет. Я не могу уснуть. У меня болит голова, — ворчит бог, вскинув взгляд на Кайло. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой сейчас, то заставь небо замолчать.

Кайло хмыкает.

— Какая романтичная фраза, — мечтательно вдруг тянет он, продолжая нагло улыбаться. Хакс хмурится и пинает его в бедро, когда наверху снова гремит и гулко отдается во всем здании.

— Я сейчас уйду к себе, — обещает Хакс, сощуриваясь. Кайло цокает языком и вскидывает глаза к потолку зачем-то. Он закрывает глаза, и лицо на долгие мгновения становится очень умиротворенным, таким спокойным, что Хакс даже тоже успокаивается. Небо затихает не мгновенно, оно рокочет, все стихает и стихает, пока не смолкает совсем. Дождь перестает биться о крышу с таким остервенением, теперь только приятно перебирает капельками по поверхностям. Спальня погружается в кромешный мрак, потому что молнии перестают сверкать. Становится тихо. Хакс глубоко вдыхает сырой запах дождя и притихает тоже. Он прижимается щекой к подушке, довольно выдыхает и закрывает бесполезные сейчас глаза. Через мгновение он чувствует, как руки Кайло обнимают его, держат очень крепко, и теперь, когда получает сосредоточиться, Хакс понимает, что тишина была, пожалуй, не так уж и важна.


End file.
